Lily Potter
by LadrilloAzul
Summary: Primer Fic perteneciente a "Perspectivas" conjunto de historias de la tercera generación Lily Potter está confusa porque Malfoy quiere pasar tiempo con ella, pero al mismo tiempo se comporta de una forma muy extraña...ella estará harta de ello y le exigirá una explicación. ¿Era la que ella esperaba?


_**Sensaciones. Sentimientos**_

**¡Hola, lector/a! es muy importante que leas esto antes de empezar el fic.**

**Esto no es un One-shoot independiente, sino que forma parte de "Perspectivas" (como se ve en el título) una serie de fics que, en realidad, están narrando en el mismo tiempo (tercera generación, año a aclarar en cada uno de los fics) desde el punto de vista de diferentes personajes. Están los de siempre y obviamente, los inventados por mí. Así que no mucha desesperación al leer esto, porque todas las dudas que surjan (de trama y algún personaje) serán resueltos en próximos fics (que empezaré a subir en unas tres semanas) Nada más. Espero que os guste. Y QUE OS ATRAPE LO SUFICIENTE.**

**(Nota: punto de vista de Lily Luna Potter. Personajes: Lily y Scorpius)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

Aquel día, Inglaterra dejó de parecer el Polo Norte. Después de meses y meses de estar metidos en lo que ya se estaba pareciendo a un frigorífico gigante, los alumnos de Hogwarts pudieron salir al exterior sin ir abrigados como esquimales. Aún así, el viento afilaba la piel y el sol apenas calentaba la sangre. Pero al lo menos el astro había decidido comunicar que seguía vivo...

Una chica de quinto ;menuda, de facciones finas y largo cabello del color de cobre viejo; se movía por los corredores próximos a los jardines del castillo, con apuro. La mochila que llevaba a sus espaldas estaba llena de libros, y esto le hacía caminar un tanto encorvada.

Ya no faltaba tanto para los T.I.M.O.S. y É.X.T.A.S.I.S y los alumnos estaban empezando a agobiarse ¡ Habrían sus libros con interés insospechado! Incluso alguno empezó a prestar atención en clase...

La chica dejó de pensar en eso porque se detuvo unos segundos para una breve charla con una compañera mayor de Ravenclaw. No hablaron de algo precisamente alegre. Preguntó cuando era la siguiente reunión del E.M. y ella no supo qué responderle. Para estas cosas, había que preguntarle a su prima o a su hermano. Tras dos suspiros a la par, ambas reanudaron su camino.

Lily Potter ajustó al cuello su bufanda de Griffindor, y se subió el asa derecho de la mochila. Para un día que podía disfrutar de un mínimo de entretenimiento, y la gente siempre recordándole horrores que acontecían fuera de los muros del colegio. Completamente normal que la gente prefiriera pensar en exámenes.

Al cabo de unos minutos, se detuvo y fijó la vista en una de las esquinas del jardín interior, en la que el sol alumbraba débilmente. Dos muchachos estaban sentados sobre la hierba, mirando atentamente a unos pergaminos interminables. Apuntes de séptimo (de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque ella no podía saberlo)

Ambos eran altos y ¿para qué negarlo? guapos, cada uno a su particular manera.

Joshua Wracen era el más moreno de los dos. O el único con melanina. Su cuerpo era casi cuadrado de tanto ejercicio físico al que era sometido por su dueño. Su aspecto era tosco y rudo. Sin embargo, una sonrisa suya borraba casi de un plumazo toda su apariencia de "chico malo", o como se le quiera llamar.

El otro, de tez pálida, cabello rubio, y ojos grises y apagados, era más delgado y enjuto, daba la impresión de menos alegre y un poco más triste. Lily suspiró mientras lo miraba, con el rostro apoyado en una de las columnas de piedra del tejado cuadrado que rodeaba aquel jardín. No siempre había sido tan triste, pero parecía que irremediablemente era lo que quedaba.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Casi automáticamente, él levanto la mirada y la vio, y sus miradas conectaron. Ella levantó las cejas, en un extraño ademán de saludo.

Scorpius y Josh intercambiaron acto seguido un acto de diálogo en el que el último puso los ojos en blanco, y acto seguido, ambos se pusieron a recoger sus cosas, mientras la chica los miraba.

El compañero Slytherin de Scorpius saludó a Lily también, dedicándole un saludo de carácter casi teatral. Después, se largó rápidamente por el corredor derecho, en dirección al vestíbulo del colegio. El rubio llegó más lentamente hacia ella, haciendo gala de su característica elegancia, que, porqué no decirlo, en ocasiones molestaba a la gente. Ella se había acostumbrado, aunque ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello alguna vez.

-No es que le caigas mal- le dijo en tono confidencial cuando la tuvo a centímetros- Es que yo era su última esperanza para entender la lección de Patterson.

-¿Y Grace?- preguntó ella mientras, con un gesto, lo invitó a caminar al exterior. A ningún lugar en concreto-¿No es la lista del curso?

-Sabes que Rose es la lista de mi curso. Y aunque Grace, al ser su mejor amiga se supone que está más a su alcance...últimamente está como...desaparecida. Y ausente. Como en su mundo particular...

Lily calló convenientemente. No sería ella la que le dijera donde estaba la chica más guapa y codiciada de séptimo curso. En medio de las estanterías de la biblioteca, acompañada de...

-¿Hay algo que quieres que te explique? ¿pociones, encantamientos? por cierto ¿adónde estamos yendo?

-Ni idea- contestó, con una sonrisa. La primera del día, y eso que eran las cuatro de la tarde- y si. No entiendo la poción regurgitante de estómago de Badgreen.

-¿Del estómago de Badgreen?

Ambos rieron levemente. Para Lily, la primera sonrisa en meses.

Casi sin darse cuenta estaban llegando a las inmediaciones del lago. Allí, el viento soplaba con más ímpetu, desordenando los mechones plateados de Scorpius. Ambos se detuvieron, y miraron al horizonte durante largos minutos.

Lily suspiró largamente. Se volvió hacia él.

-Mira, ya sé que habíamos quedado para estudiar...o sea, que ambos íbamos a estudiar, pero...

-Pero no te apetece-dijo él. A ella le gustaba demasiado el modo en el que le hablaba. Como si tratara de conocerla un poco más a cada frase. Como si pudiera adivinarla. Como si bebiera su personalidad.

-No es que no me apetezca. Pero tengo...

-Otras cosas en la cabeza.

De pronto, cayó en la cuenta.

-Te pasa lo mismo, ¿verdad? bueno, nos pasa lo mismo a todos...

Se encogió de hombros. Su mirada decía algo así como "no pienses en eso ahora"

-Tenemos el mejor día en meses. No sé tú, pero yo no quiero pasarlo estudiando.

-Podías haberme avisado antes- protestó ella mientras caminaban para sentarse en las gruesas raíces de un roble- ¿sabes lo que pesa esta cosa llena de...cosas?

Pudo oír la risa burlona de Scorpius. Sonrió también.

Se sentaron a los pies del árbol, con agotamiento reflejado en sus rostros.

Unos segundos después, Lily, intuyendo una atmósfera de incomodidad, alcanzó un extremo de la bufanda de Scorpius, verde, como una hoja de laurel oscurecida. Se fijó en que era mucho más suave que la suya de Griffindor, y lo comprobó, juntando los tejidos.

Tardó un largo minuto en darse cuenta de que él la miraba, entre extrañado y curioso.

Lily sonrío, nerviosa.

-Es suave- sólo dijo.

-Si quieres, te la cambio- comentó, irónico.

-Como quieras- respondió, siguiéndole el juego.

¿Aquello era coquetear? Si lo era, ella, a pesar de tener dieciséis ya lo había hecho antes, sólo que de forma muy diferente. Si era algo más, era el doble de nuevo para ella.

Tampoco se le pasó por alto el detalle de que estaban demasiado cerca. De que si Scorpius quisiera, podría rodear su espalda y atraerla sin esfuerzo hacia su pecho, y, con un poco de suerte, oír el desenfrenado latido de su corazón. Quedar abrazados.

Y después de esos tontos pensamientos, que la hacían quedarse en su propia nebulosa de felicidad durante minutos, llegaba esa sensación de hundimiento en el pecho. Y a eso ya si que no era capaz de ponerle nombre. Pero la frenaba todo el tiempo: sus gestos, sus palabras, sus acciones...

Las sensaciones del corazón y del centro del pecho subieron rápidamente a su mejilla, librando la misma batalla de siempre, mientras Scorpius le retiraba el pelo de la cara, que estaba quedando muy desordenado por el viento. Su mano era suave, y sus largos dedos entraban en la parte más frondosa del cabello, jugando a peinarlo.

-Me encanta tu pelo...-le soltó, distraído. Ella cerró los ojos. Su error fue volver a abrirlos.

Oh, no. Esa cara otra vez.

Cada vez que Scorpius tenía algún pequeño detalle cariñoso con ella, la miraba con una expresión muy extraña en el rostro. Como si en el fondo, no quisiera ni verla. Eso era. Esa era la sensación del pecho. Desconfianza, tal vez. La incomodidad había ganado otra batalla. ¿No podría haberse estado quieta, sólo para haber soñado unos minutos más?

-Scorpius...-dijo incorporándose y sentándose correctamente, mientras encogía las piernas- tenemos que hablar.

-Ya, siempre tenemos cosas de las que hablar- contestó con un deje de molestia.

-No, esto no es sobre exámenes, o sobre el E.M...es sobre ti- dijo girándose para mirarle.

Él, que estaba espatarrado sobre el tronco se incorporó, intentando quedar a su altura.

Suspiró. Su rostro volvía a mostrar el miedo que siempre mostraba cuando se mostraba cariñoso de más con ella. ¡Como si la chica fuera a escupirle y a salir corriendo de su lado!. Claro que él no sabía que se le notaba tanto...

Pero Lily Luna Potter no era de las chicas que huían, Era de las que se enfrentaban a sus problemas, y ella ya llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo.

-Hemos estado viéndonos...-empezó ella, y se aclaró la garganta con la necesidad de quien lleva días sin hablar. Al ver la expresión de él desvió su mirada hacia el lago, donde varios estudiantes de tercero corrían unos detrás de otros.

-Si ¿y?- se vio obligado a preguntar, ya que ella no añadía nada más.

-Pues que tú y yo ni siquiera hablamos antes de que empezara este curso, y eso que...

-Que era el novio de Rose- comentó, como quien comenta el tiempo.

Un silencio tenso los recorrió a ambos. Scorpius recordaba y Lily experimentaba sentimientos extraños hacia su prima, Scorpius y a todo aquel que se cruzara por su pensamiento.

-Mira- continuó Lily, perdiendo la paciencia. Se levantó bruscamente, cogió su mochila y con fuerza se la colocó en la espalda- no te entiendo.

Él se incorporó también.

-¿Qué no entiendes?

-¡Nada!

-No se puede no enterd...

-¡No te entiendo a ti! ¡No te entiendo!-le repitió.

Odiaba esos momentos, porque él se parecía un ser callado y sumiso, porque aquel no era él. ¿Porqué sólo se comportaba así con ella? No se lo merecía. Ella no era mandona, ni creída. Ella era normal. Y si sentía celos de Rose era porque sabía que con ella había sido completamente diferente.

Bueno, tampoco es que a Scorpius le gustara ella.

¿Y si la estaba utilizando en un intento desesperado de recuperarla? no...todo el mundo sabía que Rose Weasley ya no estaba al alcance de nadie. De nadie, excepto del chico delgado de ojos azules y mirada enferma.

-A principios de curso-empezó-te acercas a mí y como si tal cosa empiezas a hablarme y a preguntarme cosas, y yo te seguí el juego...no sé porqué te seguí el juego- hablaba deprisa y atropelladamente, trabucándose en las palabras- pero lo hice y después dices "Lily, podríamos ir a volar" "Lily, podríamos ir a estudiar" y todo está genial, pero te haces el guay y después haces algo y yo pienso "si es que el fondo no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo"...

-Pues no pienses- dijo, nervioso.

Pero para nerviosismo el de ella, que hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

-¡Y entonces ya no sé qué demonios quieres! primero...-iba a decirlo, pero el orgullo se lo impedía y fue un poco menos específica- haces esas cosas, te comportas como...no sé. Y después parece como si no quisieses estar conmigo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Espero que no, porque estoy harta de sentirme culpable porque me toques el pelo porque sé que después vas a poner esa cara de extreñido que...

Scorpius la agarró de los hombros, llamándola desesperadamente.

-Calla- le pidió, en tono conciliador.

-De todas formas, ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Ahora puedes hablar tú, si te atreves.

Scorpius estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo. Lily volvió a hablar. Él se estaba quedando sin ideas sobre qué hacer.

-Y una última cosa. Ya tengo suficientes preocupaciones en la cabeza. Mi mejor amigo está en San Mungo medio muerto, tengo reuniones del E.M, el equipo de Quidditch, los T.I.M.O.S y no soy perfecta, renuncié porque no puedo con todo. Así que aunque me guste estar cont...no tengo tiempo para crearme paranoias.

-Me gustas- le soltó, como si tal cosa.

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó con rapidez, como si no estuviera dispuesta a...de hecho, no lo había asimilado todavía-¿cómo te gusto?

-¿Cómo? como persona, como amiga, como chica, como jugadora de Quidditch...me gustas más o menos como desde siempre.

Bufó. No se puede guardar toda la información en la botella con el tapón puesto, y que después, cuando ella lo retira que toda salga disparada como el champán.

-Y yo era la que no quería estudiar porque según tú, tenía la cabeza en otras cosas...

-Lo siento- dijo él, recuperando su compostura.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo y lo miró. Él...sus amigas ya le habían advertido que Malfoy estaba "colado" por ella. Pero eso era un completo disparate. Siempre se lo había oarecido...

Simplemente se parecía a...

-Yo no soy Rose. Ni me parezco a ella...

-¿A qué viene eso?- le preguntó, indignado.

-Crees que soy como ella.

-¡Ella no tiene nada que ver!-gritó- de hecho...ella ya sabía lo que sentía por ti.

¿Lo que sentía por ella? o sea, ¿todo aquello iba en serio? la mente de Lily empezó a bloquearse.

-¿Y quién más "lo sabía"?-murmuró-¿Medio Hogwarts?

-Todo el mundo se daba cuenta. Lo sabía incluso Harley. Él fue el que me dijo que tenía que acercarme a ti de alguna manera, porque sino me iba a arrepentir el resto de mi vida.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. Entre el mareo de su cabeza, el latido desbocado de su corazón, y la cantidad de información que estaba almacenando en unos segundos. ¿Arrepentirse el resto de su vida?

Supuso que ya podía admitirlo a gusto: Scorpius Malfoy le gustaba. No entendía como todavía, pero le gustaba. Lo que pasaba era que ya no sabía ni como. ¿Arrepentirse el resto de su vida? ¡si ella a penas acaba de darse cuenta de que se sentía atraída por él!

-Pero...casi no me conoces- soltó en un hilo de voz, completamente noqueada.

-Eso intentaba hacer...y Harley tenía razón. Prefiero vivir el resto de mi vida sabiendo que me rechazas, a mirarte y darme cuenta de que ni siquiera hablamos una sola vez.

-Pero...no puedes saber si te gusta alguien sólo con mirarla. O con oír hablar de ella.

-Pues a mí me paso...durante tres años, me pasó.

No podía hablar. Observó inmóvil y entre lágrimas (¿qué lagrimas? ¿las suyas? de la histeria...el problema era que estaba descargando todo su nerviosismo en _**eso**_) como él agarraba su mochila y se disponía a abandonar ese lugar del demonio.

No, no. No, no, no, no, nononononononono. Merlín, ¡que espere!

-¡Pero no te vayas!- le gritó- ¡Scorpius!

Para su sorpresa, se detuvo. Pero no la miró.

Una extraña fuerza la liberó de su entumecimiento y salió disparada hacia él, hasta quedar a un escaso metro. Se preguntó si estaba llorando.

-Yo no...no te he rechazado. No te rechazo. Sólo...no te vayas todavía.

Él no reacciono de ninguna manera. No veía nada más que su espalda y quería verle a él. Llegó a su altura y le cogió de la mano. Su mano no estaba tan fría como antes. Él no rechazó el contacto. Hizo que la mirara, mientras, como pudo, situó la mano en su mejilla, tal como había hecho Scorpius minutos antes. Se miraron. Largamente, mientras ella procuraba explicar con los ojos lo que le era imposible explicar de otra forma.

Lentamente, volvió a enredar los dedos en pelo.

-Está bien- dijo Lily , refiriéndose a su mano- ¿entiendes? está bien...

Sus ojos, grises la examinaron una vez más, empezando a entender un poco que podía estar pensando. Ahora había dado un paso gigante, pero Lily todavía estaba empezando a ordenar sus ideas.

Y al fin y al cabo, respecto a ella siempre había sido muy cuidadoso. El miedo a hacerlo mal se había ido, y ahora sólo estaban dos personas cuyos corazones bombeaban a una velocidad inusual. Sobretodo el de Lily, que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir ese cosquilleo tan extraño.

Scorpius se dio cuenta en ese momento con un aspaviento del espectáculo que habían estado montado. Un considerado número de estudiantes miraban hacia ellos, curiosos y atentos al siguiente movimiento.

Carraspeó.

-¿Que te parece si nos vamos a la biblioteca y te ayudo a entender la poción regurgitante? todos nos miran...y estoy empezando a estar un poco harto de ser el centro de los cotilleos...

-Me parece bien-dijo, mucho más relajada, después de suspirar. Él había entendido su mensaje. Se prometió que pensaría detenidamente sobre ellos. Sobre lo que sentía. Bueno, lo que sentía ya lo sabía. Tenía que pensar en que grado se acercaba a lo que sentía él.

**Próximo fic: "Grace Wilson, la hija de Pansy Parkinson"**

**(Nota2: Obviamente, la historia de Lily y Scorpius no ha acabado)**


End file.
